The Beauty of a Blood Rose
by TribalRose
Summary: Annaleise is like any normal twelve year old girl. Happy and living with her happy family. That is until the Volturi discover her. Can Jasper and Alice protect the girl they are beginning to call their own? Strong jalice and OC (sorry terrible summary)
1. Prologue

The Beauty of a Blood Rose

Prologue - Of Charcoal and Blood

**Hey y'all! This is my first twilight fanfic! Yay! Okay so it'll be mostly revolved around my OC - Anna - but I promise the original twilight characters will make a lot of appearances! - especially Alice, Jasper, Renesmee and Jacob. (Oh and quite a few OCs :P) so I really hope you guys all like it and on with the story we go! :D **

**DISCLAIMER I do not own twilight or any of its characters but I do own Anna :)**

AnPOV

_The metallic smell of flesh and blood mingled in my nose with the smell of smoke and charcoal. I didn't know how it happened, it just happened suddenly while my family were living our lives normally. I stumble towards the door of our apartment. The door was burnt to a pile of wooden ash, silently thanking the gods for this blessing, I shove my melting wax-like body through the door. I silently cursed as I realise I've gotten myself at a cross road, the elevator had been set out of function in the fire which left me with the option of either pushing myself out the window to my death or risking pulling myself down the narrow staircase to either freedom of the outside world or to a burning painful death. I only truly had one option though, my parents were downstairs with my sister waiting for me, they had obviously run through the door as soon as they saw the fire, I mightn't have seen them leave the apartment but I knew they were okay, I mean they had to be didn't they? Pulling myself towards and down the stairs was a long and painful task, my limp, melting body was not helping me at all in this stage. I can feel my lungs starting to fail me, the levels of smoke are getting too much for them, I don't know if I will make it. Suddenly my arms hit a flat surface, I force my eyes open and can see light shining in front of me blinding my view. Using the last of my strength I pull myself into the light, suddenly the scent of fresh air wafts over me and I feel myself relax. My eyes start to droop and I know I can't keep myself awake much longer. I hear footsteps around me and the sound of voices, but I can't keep myself awake to see who, and suddenly everything around me goes black. _

**Okay! I know it's a really short chapter but this is more so the prologue for this story. I know it was kinda dark but oh well it's related to twilight. Anyway thanks for reading and please review! I love reviews :) and please give me your honest opinion, criticism is also good - to a degree. Luv y'all! :D ~Rose **

**P.s the story isn't gonna actually be in italics but I wanted to just do the prologue in italics and p.p.s lol posted this at 12:20am xD**


	2. Dark Saviour

The Beauty of a Blood Rose

Chapter 1 - Dark Saviour

**Okay so here I am back with my next chapter of The Beauty of a Blood Rose! Well actually my first chapter as the last one was just the prologue so everyone could get to know about Anna's not so pleasant "beginning". This chapter will help to give you the main plot of the story which I think is quite an interesting one. It might not be the most original plot in the whole world but, oh well, it fits into the story perfectly. :P So enough babbling from me lets get this chapter on the road! :D p.s this will also have Alice's POV in this chapter. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters but I do own Anna and all of the OCs **

AnnaPOV

I open my eyes, light filters into the room. Where am I? This isn't my apartment, where's mum and dad? Where's Ennie? Suddenly realisation hits me like a rock. The fire, the apartment burning to the ground. My head starts to ache and I realise I've been holding my breath. Letting out a long slow breath I start to take in my surroundings. The room I'm in is massive, a beautiful golden cupboard lies in the far left corner taking up almost all of the left wall, a diamond chandelier hangs from the roof holding eight beautiful cinnamon smelling candles. The bed I'm on is amazing, it's a king size with cream white sheets and a silver white quilt. Admittedly the room was beautiful, and everything must have cost the owner a fortune, but I couldn't help but feel that something was off. I mean the walls are black brick - I can't think of anyone who would have such a gorgeous room with such dark ugly walls - and why was I here? I don't know anyone rich - I haven't ever met or seen someone of the upper class! And where are my parents? And my sister? And shouldn't I be in a hospital getting my wounds looked at? Everything was so confusing, I just want to go home! But no matter what, I can't go home! Because home is no longer home! Biting my lip to stop the tears that are welling in my eyes from falling, I let out a breath and and fall back onto the soft, feathery pillows. Everything will be revealed soon enough... Right?

AlicePOV

_"Where am I? Why am I here? Where is my family? Shouldn't I be at a hospital? Why d-" A woman leans down and puts a finger to the young girl's lips. _

_"Sweetie, sweetie, stop worrying my dear, everything is okay, my sweet gorgeous girl, you have nothing to worry about. My dearest Aro will take care of all of your problems darling." The woman was gorgeous, she had beautiful waved black hair that glistened in the light of the candles that hung in the room, the woman's dark blue, red flecked eyes bore into the young girl's emerald green ones. The girl herself was beautiful, her rose red hair spiralled and cascaded down and across the bed and if she was standing it would easily reach her knees. Her eyes, they were amazing, though a beautiful emerald green from afar, up close you could see small specks of rose red printed through them. Her skin was pale, almost white, but I could tell she wasn't a vampire, even in the vision I could feel the child's racing heartbeat. She wore a dark grey kimono-like robe that covered everything except her face. The young girl slowly took the outstretched hand of the woman, flinching slightly at the woman's cold touch. _

_The girl was pulled through the halls I could only recognise as Volterra. The woman pulled to a stop at the main door making the girl tumble forwards slightly. Without warning they slowly creaked open, all by themselves, the young girl looked fascinated at the ancient self-opening doors, but I myself knew it wasn't intense, complicated, censored work that made the doors open. The woman had to pretty much drag the girl through the open doors as the girl stood there frozen, and staring straight ahead at the peculiar men in front of her. I recognised him straight away, Aro, he looked at the girl, one of his creepy unnerving smiles on his face. His blood red eyes bore into the girls as he walked towards her. "Ah so this is the prized maiden Ezrick speaks of," he leans down towards the girl, " may ask you a few questions sweetheart?" He tries to make his tone sound sweet and soothing, but it's mostly creepy and ominous. Bottom lip trembling she nods her head and he smiles, another creepy smile at her. _

_"How old are you child?"_

_"T-Ten"_

_"What is your name?"_

_She trembles slightly, I can tell she uncertain of telling this ominous stranger her name but eventually she manages_

_"A-Anna, Annaleise"_

_"Ah, what a beautiful name you have my dear" he smiles before continuing, " Your aware of your gift I presume?"_

_"G-Gift? W-What do you mean gift?"_

_"Ah it seems I am mistaken, child you are very special, my dear you are gifted."_

_"H-How?" _

_"Have you ever healed someone before? Have you ever touched someone and found a day later their scars are gone?"_

_Slowly she nods her head. _

_"That is your gift, my dear, and if you become a vampire, your gift will become stronger."_

Suddenly my eyes unglaze and I take in a quick unneeded gasp of air. I can see Jasper next to me, he's looking at me, eyes full of concern. "Darlin'? Are you okay?" I nod slowly and look up at him. He looks so worried, I lean back onto him and feel him relax next to me. After a while of just sitting there in his arms, I stand up and stare up at him, a serious look in my eyes, "Jasper?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Can you help me with a favour?"

"Anything for you Darlin' "

"Then will you come with me to Volterra?"

I see him shake a little, I know Volterra isn't the nicest place in the world - definitely not - but I have to save her, that poor girl doesn't know what future lies in front of her. I don't know why but I just can't leave her for them, I can't let it happen. I just can't. Taking Jasper's hand we run out of the house and towards the forest. At top vampire speed. I have to save her before it's too late.

AnnaPOV

Suddenly the door in my room opens snapping me out of my thoughts. A woman strolls in - a beautiful one of that. She had long wavy black hair and vibrant dark blue eyes flecked with red. She adjusted her glasses before giving me a long, hard, stare. Before I could control myself I started to quiver. She seemed pleased at this and gave me a malicious smile. "Where am I? Why am I here? Where's my family? Shouldn't I be at a hospital? Why d-" The woman leans down and places her finger softly against my lips, it's cold and I feel my lips tremble slightly.

"Sweetie, sweetie, stop worrying my dear, everything is okay, my sweet gorgeous girl, you have nothing to worry about. My dearest Aro will take care of all of your problems darling." I glare inwardly at the woman, darling? Sweetie? My sweet gorgeous girl? Who did this woman think she was? My mother? She holds her hand out to me, and as much as I don't want to take it, I reach my hand up to hers. As my hand touches hers I flinch. Her hand is colder than her finger, ice cold, that sends shivers down my spine. Unexpectedly, the woman yanks me off the bed, it wasn't a soft yank either, it was hard. She wastes no time as she power-walks through the halls of the building dragging me with her. All the building walls are black, pitch black and lighted only by few candles. We pass no windows along the way and I'm truly starting to worry what this place is. Suddenly the woman came to a stop throwing me forwards and off balance. In front of me stand large black doors, without warning the doors start to open. Self-opening doors in an old style place like this? This is one odd place... From the open doors I look inside, it's a large marble room pretty much bare with just a very large chandelier hanging from the high roof, a small window in the top corner, and three large black throne-like chairs with a noble looking man - and creepy looking man - sitting on each. I must have just been frozen on the spot because the woman drags me into the room. The man sitting on the highest and closest throne-chair stares at me, his creepy blood-red eyes bear into my own green ones, i can't help but shudder, everything about him is creepy, his black hair, his pale white skin - though I've noticed everyone here has pale white skin - his black robe, but especially those creepy, blood curdling eyes and that malicious smile.

"Ah so this is the prized maiden Ezrick speaks of." He leans down towards me so close i can smell him - he reeks of the metallic smell of blood, i try not to barf - " May I ask you a few questions sweetheart?" I can't tell if his tone is soothing and calming or creepy and malicious, I nod slowly. He gives me the creepiest smile.

"How old are you child?"

"T-Ten"

"What is your name?"

I tremble, could I really entrust this complete stranger with my name? I guess I don't really have a choice though, he'll probably eat me or something if I don't tell him.

"A-Anna, Annaleise" He smiles.

"Ah, what a beautiful name you have my dear," He smiles again, "Your aware of your gift I presume?"

I look at him confused.  
>"G-Gift? W-What do you mean gift?"<p>

"Ah, it seems I am mistaken, child you are very special, my dear you are gifted."

"H-How?" I'm really confused now - and scared.

"Have you ever healed someone before? Have you ever touched someone before and found a day later their scars are gone?"

I nod slowly, admittedly i had but i never thought it was my gift. Let alone my doing!

"That is your gift, my dear, and if you become a vampire, your gift will become stronger."

**Finally! I finished chapter 1! I am sooooooo sorry it took me ages to update! I've been so busy with other stuff and I got major writer's block. I promise I will try to update chapter 2 ASAP. So chapter 2 should be out quite soon so don't worry! Thank you to everyone who has followed my story it means a lot to me as writing is a part of me and my life. Thank you and please read, follow and review! :D Love you all!**

**~TRose **


End file.
